


Dreams That Turned to Ghosts in the Night

by themutesinger



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Classism, F/M, M/M, Titanic AU, has nothing to do with the movie, irish!bilbo, light homophobia... maybe I'm still working out some things, relatively happy ending considering the tragedy that the titanic sinking was, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themutesinger/pseuds/themutesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Bilbo Baggins, Titanic was an escape, a way to get away from the slums of Belfast and give him and his sister a better life.<br/>To Thorin Oakenshield, the Titanic was merely a cover story, a way to hide his plan to take back the company his family had lost to Smaug. A chance to give his nephews and sister the life they deserve.<br/>And to Bofur, Titanic was going to help him earn the money to bring his brother and cousin to America, to a better world.<br/>All three simply wished for something more, something better, but none of them could have expected the love they would find, or the tragedies that awaited them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hopeful Dreams of Distant Shores

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't watch movies without getting ideas anymore... So here we have a Titanic AU in which there isn't a forbidden 1st class-3rd class heterosexual relationship :) instead we get 2nd class-worker relationships that are both hetero and homosexual; even though the Baggins' would be in third class if Gandalf hadn't bought their tickets for them :)

Standing on the slightly damp docks with the stern of the colossal ship rising out of the water in front of him, Bilbo felt a tingle of hope amidst the ever-present fear and anxiety that firmly lodged themselves in his heart. His sister was bouncing excitedly beside him, hand clutching tightly to his arm as they prepared to board.

"It's even more massive than I thought it would be! The propellers alone must be at least twenty-three feet, and there's three of 'em! I wonder how many boilers they have for the engines." Bilbo listens to his sister prattle on with a smile nodding and humming when his response is required. His sister had always been fascinated by mechanics and he thinks that if she were not a woman she would already be one of the world's foremost engineers. They walk up the gangplank as quick as they can, carrying their meager bags with them as they enter the rear second class stateroom corridors, wide-eyed at the luxury of even just the hallway. Their room leaves them breathless, and they take in everything they can, from the white-paneled oak walls to the mahogany furniture. They make special note of the wash basin and tea station, the thick carpeting, separate beds with privacy curtains and comfortable looking settee. There are even shelves for their belongings and a small chest of drawers with a vanity. They try to settle quickly, but there is just too much to see, and they simply take a moment to breathe in the smell of fresh paint and gaze out of the window at the endless blue ocean, looking forward to what lies ahead. 

Bevin ends up dragging Bilbo to the deck, leading him to the railings so that they could look upon what they would be leaving behind, scouring the crowd until they saw Nori and his brothers, feeling a pang of sadness for leaving them behind, especially after all they had done for the two orphans. They wave until their arms hurt and the ship shudders into movement, slipping away from the dock smoothly. Bilbo feels his sister press the handkerchief in his hands before he realizes that his cheeks are wet and he quickly works to wipe his tears away. He leaves Bevin on the deck while he goes to the stern for a smoke. He leans over and gazes down at the water, holding the cigarette between his lips as he works to pluck a frayed string off of his jacket. He lets the thread fall down into the water, watching it float listlessly down. He doesn't look up when he hears solid footsteps behind him, or when he hears the clang of metal against the railing. It's only when he hears a muffled swear that he peers up from under the brim of his flat cap, and takes in a man with dark, grey streaked hair fiddling with a lighter that seems to be on its last legs. 

"Do ye need a lighter?" Bilbo asks, cringing when his accent bleeds through heavier then he intended. The man looks up and Bilbo is startled by the clear blue of his eyes, lighter than any he'd ever seen before. The man appears to take stock of Bilbo's appearance, judging him swiftly and surely, then nods, and Bilbo raises an eyebrow before handing the man his own lighter, a pretty little engraved thing, a souvenir from a life of plenty. He leans back over the railing once the man hands back the lighter and takes the opportunity to glance at the man from the corner of his eye; catching on the worn cotton of his coat, the hard set of his jaw, the firmness of his thighs in patched trousers. 

"Just because I'm poor doesn't mean you have stare at me like I'm some circus freak." The man says suddenly, and if he wasn't enraged by the man's tone then he would have appreciated the rough hardiness of the man's voice. 

"I can assure ye I was doin' no such thing."

"Typical rich brat too focused on what's good in their life to notice when they're looking down on the rest of us." The man scoffs and Bilbo finds himself tossing his cigarette into the ocean and moving into the man's personal space. 

"Perhaps if ye weren't so stubborn you'd notice that my clothing is several years old, has been mended more times than I can count, and that I'm just as poor as you are. So get off yer damned high horse and try acknowledgin' that ye live with the rest of us." With that Bilbo leaves, storming off and leaving the man standing there, cigarette burning out on the deck from where it had fallen from his gaping mouth. 

 ---

Bevin stands at the bow, leaning against the peaked railing that prevents her from falling into the ocean, arms outstretched and feeling as if she were flying. She closes her eyes and lets the wind whip past her, tendrils of hair curling in the breeze from where it escapes her tie, and for just that moment she is the center of the universe and world flows around her.

"You should probably move away from there Miss, we wouldn't want you falling over." Bevin opens her eyes and turns to see a nervous-looking man, blueprints tucked under his arm, his hair once neatly combed but turned into a twisted mess by the wind.

"Are you Mr. Andrews? The one who designed the ship?"

"Indeed I am Miss..."

"Baggins. Bevin Baggins."

"Thank you. She's a fine one isn't she?"

"Oh, the ship is a marvel to be sure. Would ye mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Certainly not, Miss Baggins." The man holds out a gentlemanly arm for her to take and the stroll along the deck. Bevin finally gets an answer to the number of coal boilers there are, and the location of the storage rooms, the number of people on board, the reason there are not enough lifeboats for everyone aboard the ship and a detailed explanation about the function of the water-tight compartments. 

"So if four compartments are flooded, then the ship will still stay afloat?"

"Exactly! And there are water-tight door to prevent leakage into the other compartments."

"That's terribly clever of ye, Mr. Andrews." The older man blushes and nods his head in acceptance, smiling at the young lady. 

"Would you, perhaps, like to keep one of my blueprint copies? I have extras and they outline the components of the ship." Bevin's eyes light up and she nods excitedly. The man smiles down at her while he hands her a few rolls of blue paper, and blushes again at the kiss she gives him on the cheek in return. 

"Thank ye kindly, Mr. Andrews. I'd like to return to my rooms to look these over, so I bid ye goodnight." Mr. Andrews says goodnight in return and Bevin skips off in the direction of the second class entrance, looking down at the paper she holds every so often in glee and is understandably startled when she finds herself flat on her arse on the deck. She looks up and glares at the young man who bumped into her.

"Watch where ye're goin', Jaysus." Bevin forces herself up and dusts herself off, frowning at the damp spots on her dress. The young man, no boy, Bevin thinks, looks horrified and starts mumbling apologies in a way that does not allow Bevin to pick up anything he's saying.

"Kíli! Where'd you go?" Calls a blond man, older than the one in front of her, but not by much. He runs up to them and notices Bevin scowling while Kíli blushes and mumbles. "Oh no, what have you done now?"

"He's just bumped inta me s'all, I'd let him go if he gave me a proper apology but he's been struck dumb apparently." The blond shakes his head and plasters on a charming grin that would work a lot better if he wasn't covered in coal dust. 

"Well, my name is Fíli, Fíli Durin. Allow me to apologize on my brother's behalf."

"Bevin Baggins, a pleasure to meet ye I'm sure. Now, I would love ta accept yer apology but, I would rather hear it from him." Bevin replies, and then takes the boy's hand in hers. "It's all right lad, I'm not angry so much as annoyed." The boy smiles back at her and clears his throat.

"In that case, I am deeply sorry for knocking you over Ma'am. Please allow me to make up for it by taking you to the party we're going to later." He had surprisingly nice manners for someone who was quite silent two minutes earlier. 

"I would like tha'. I just hafta go tell my brother where I'll be, alright?" 

"We can come if you like, our shift is over anyway."

"That sounds great, we can go fer a walk first." Bevin replies, giggling lightly as the dark-haired boy offers her an arm, leaving his brother trailing behind them, rolling his eyes all the while. 

\---

The second class staterooms towards the stern tended to be the larger ones, and thus, Fíli and Kíli were having a hard time containing their gasps of awe. Bevin smiles at them and squeezes Kíli's arm with her hand.

"I wonder if I had the same dumb-founded look on me face when I came in earlier. It's something special te be sure, I haven't been near a place like this in seven years."

"Seven years?" Fíli asks, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Aye. Seven years ago my brother and I would have been riding first class with our parents."

"What happened?" Kíli asks, patting her arm in consolation. 

"There are cruel people in this world Kíli. Those who would take advantage of two young people who had jus' lost their parents and take their lives away as well. I was so excited when Bilbo said Gandalf was payin' fer us te go te America because he said he'd help us get our lives back." 

"We're sorry," the boys say in unison and Bevin just waves them off as they come up to her state room. Bevin knocks lightly, and the door swings open to reveal a flustered-looking Bilbo, his curls messy and cheeks flushed. 

"Is everythin' alright Bill?" 

"Fine, fine, I just ran inta the rudest man I've ever met in me life. And who are these young gentlemen?" 

"This is Kíli an' his older brother Fíli. They've asked te escort me to a party tonight. Would ye like ta come?" 

"Bilbo Baggins, a pleasure to meet you." Bilbo says, shaking both of their hands and managing not to stare at the coal dust left behind in distaste. "I'd rather just take dinner in the dining hall Bev. Maybe another time?"

"That's all right Bill, I'll see ye later then!" She gives him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before leaving. Fíli and Kíli wave to the man before the door closes. 

\---

The third class dining room is buzzing with activity when they get there, a simple meal being eaten while the mass of people talk in various languages and dialects. 

"I guess Uncle's got the night shift today, I don't see him anywhere." Kíli says, and he leads Bevin and Fíli over to three empty seats at a table in the far corner. They work quickly through soup, bread, chicken, and potatoes. When dinner is over a group of men with instruments form a group in the center of the hall and strike up a fast tune, Irish in nature, and Kíli offers Bevin his hand. She dances with Kíli for a while then switches to Fíli until they end up dancing all together, laughing happily. When the song ends Fíli and Kíli go to the next door bar to grab some beers and Bevin takes a seat. When the band starts another song she lets her eyes flick over them until they settle on the tin flute player, and she feels a smile curl at her lips at the sight of him. He has long hair braided over his shoulder and a bowler hat settled snug on his head. A curved, soft moustache rests above his lip, and he has green eyes that gleam happily as he plays. As the song draws to a close, their eyes meet and she giggles happily when he winks cheekily at her. When the song ends she winks back then opens her mouth to sing. 

\---

Bofur is unsure why the curly-haired vision in front of him seems to find him so interesting but he won't complain. He drops her a wink and a charming grin that grows when she laughs in turn. He's surprised when the lass winks back at him, and his jaw drops around his flute when he hears her sing.

 _On the Fourth of July, 1806_ _We set sail from the sweet Cove of Cork_ _We were sailing away with a cargo of bricks_ _For the Grand City Hall in New York._

The band picks up the tune quickly enough, but Bofur can't help but watch dumbfounded. Her voice is lovely and she sings with an easy confidence that has everyone dancing. _'_

_Twas a wonderful craft, she was rigged fore and aft_

_And oh, how the wild wind drove her_

_She stood several blasts, she had twenty seven masts_

_And they called her The Irish Rover._

 

_We had one million bags of the best Sligo rags_

_We had two million barrels of stone_

_We had three million sides of old blind horses hides_ _We had four million barrels of bones_

_We had five million hogs and six million dogs_

_Seven million barrels of porter_

_We had eight million bales of old nanny goats' tails_

_In the hold of the Irish Rover._

 

_There was awl Mickey Coote who played hard on his flute_

_When the ladies lined up for a set_

_He was tootin' with skill for each sparkling quadrille_

_Though the dancers were fluther'd and bet_

_With his smart witty talk, he was cock of the walk_

_And he rolled the dames under and over_ _T_

_hey all knew at a glance when he took up his stance_

_That he sailed in The Irish Rover._

 

_T_ _here was Barney McGee from the banks of the Lee_

_There was Hogan from County Tyrone_

_There was Johnny McGurk who was scared stiff of work_

_And a man from Westmeath called Malone_

_There was Slugger O'Toole who was drunk as a rule_

_And fighting Bill Treacy from Dover_

_And your man, Mick MacCann from the banks of the Bann_

_Was the skipper of the Irish Rover._

 

_For a sailor it's always a bother in life_

_It's so lonesome by night and day_

_That he longs for the shore and a charming young whore_

_Who will melt all his troubles away_

_Oh, the noise and the rout swillin' poitin and stout_

_For him soon the torment's over_ _O_

_f the love of a maid, he is never afraid_

_An old salt from the Irish Rover_ .

 

_We had sailed seven years when the measles broke out_

_And the ship lost its way in the fog_

_And that whale of a crew was reduced down to two_

_Just myself and the Captain's old dog_

_Then the ship struck a rock, oh Lord! What a shock_

_The bulkhead was turned right over_

_Turned nine times around and the poor old dog was drowned_

_And I'm the last of The Irish Rover._

Bofur goes up to the lass when her song finishes, surprised to see her chugging down beer with two young lads. 

"Beggin' yer pardon Lass but that's quite the voice ye got there." 

"Thank ye kindly, Mister Flute Player. But ye came an awful long way just te tell me that."

"I was hopin' ye'd join me fer a pint and a dance, but I'm no' forcin' ya." The two lads beside her roll their eyes behind her back, and give him twin unimpressed glares. 

"Well, I certainly wouldnae rule it out. Do ye have a name, Mister Flute Player?"

"Aye, it's Bofur. Bofur Broadbeam."

"Beibhinn Baggins. But I go by Bevin, makes it easier on the English." She holds out her hand and Bofur gives it a firm shake, then lets her wrap a hand around the crook of his elbow. "Don't you two go anywhere! Ye promised te walk me back!" She calls back to her friends, the elder of the two rolling his eyes and raising his mug in acknowledgement. 

 Bofur had always appreciated a good dance, and it was fun to get a lass flustered by whirling her around a bit, but dancing with Bevin was something else entirely. She did the most of the whirling for one, and seemed to have boundless energy for another. She drank enough to match any male, and seemed to hold it better, yet she still had a feminine sparkle that left Bofur wanting more. More of what he wasn't entirely sure, but he knew that he could spend every moment of this voyage with her and never get exhausted of her company. Two hours passed in the blink of an eye, and she was kissing him on the cheek and wishing him farewell. "I hope to see you again soon. I'll try and drag me brother along so you can meet him as well." 

"Thank ye fer the dance, and yer fine company lass. I look forward te our next meetin'." He takes her hand and presses a soft kiss to her knuckles that has her smiling softly and a pink flush rising on her cheekbones. He watches her skip off to her friends, both lads linking arms with her and lets out a chuckle when she sends a wink back over her shoulder at him. 'Well,' he thinks, ' This just trip jus' got a helluva lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo won't take that crap lying down Thorin! Also Bev is a bit of flirt that knows how to get what she wants :) and Bofur is a cheeky sweetheart.  
> I hope you like it so far, but I'm always looking to improve, so... Tell me what you think!


	2. Coal Dust on New Horizons

Bevin tries to dress as quietly as possible, slipping into brown trousers, tucking a worn cotton shirt into them, and slipping braces on over top. She washes her face quickly in the sink, then uses the mirror to make sure that every bit of her hair is tucked away in a paperboy cap. She slips out of the cabin, cursing internally when the door creaks and her brother stirs in his bed. The door shuts with a soft click and Bevin makes her escape, running in stocking-feet down the hall, boots clasped tightly in her hands until she reaches the Second class deck, waving cheerily to the early morning smokers who look at her as if she were insane. She slips into her boots and goes down to the lower deck, spotting Fíli and Kíli with their collars up against the wind, their faces obscured by the fog. She shivers against the chill, wishing she had brought a coat, but shrugs it off and jogs over to where the boys stand. "Mornin' lads. Where exactly are we headed?" 

"Well, we were hoping to show you the engine room, where we work, if that's alright?" Kíli asks hesitantly.

"Really? That would be great! I've been dyin' to see the engines! I'm afraid my blueprints aren't overly descriptive about them." 

"You have blueprints for the ship? How?" 

"I was lucky enough te meet Mr. Andrews, the ship's architect last night and he gave me a spare set. He was impressed by my interest in the ship's engineering I think."

"Well that's perfect! We have to take her to see Uncle, she could help us!" Kíli exclaims, ignoring his brother's glare and attempts at shushing him.

"Help with what?"

"That's for our Uncle to decide. Would you mind meeting him so we could discuss it?"

"Not at all, I'm going to work with ye anyways." 

"Thanks Bev, that means a lot to us," Kíli says, pulling her into a sideways hug. She hugs him back with a smile, and then starts walking to the worker's entrance. "So, why are you dressed like that?"

"It's comfortable. I didnae know what we were doing today so I figured I'd be ready fer anything." 

"That makes sense." 

\---

The engine room is steamy and burning hot, and it almost reminds Bevin of their old vacation house and week-long vacations where the water was their only escape. She coughs as a wave of coal dust sweeps over her, feeling it stick to the perspiration already running down her brow. Fíli and Kíli have to get to work, and she follows them discreetly taking up residence at one of the massive coal boilers, picking up a shovel and hauling as much coal as she can, struggling slightly under the weight. 

"Are ye alright lad?" Bevin looks up, wiping sweat from her brow and finds herself looking into a very familiar pair of green eyes. 

"Perfectly fine. First shift is all." She replies, trying for a deeper tone. She leans back down to pick up the next scoop, and it is no sooner than she's tossed it into the boiler that she has a hand tilting her face up. 

"Just how did a fine lass like you end up working down in the engine room?" 

"Well, Mister Broadbeam, let's just say I've got te blend in until my friends get their break and then I've got a meetin' te attend. That and I've been dyin' te take a look at the engines, the amount of energy needed te power a ship this size is unbelievable and it'd take a lot of handy engineering te pull it off." Bofur smiles at her excitement, patting her on the shoulder and getting back to work when he sees the foreman approaching.

"Ye seem te know a lot about it."

"I used te read about engineering and architecture when I was younger. My brother always said I could be the greatest engineer around. The only problem being that I'm a woman a' course." She shovels a heavier load of coal into the boiler, the thin muscles in her arms straining against the fabric of her shirtsleeves. "Jaysus, but this is a chore. If it weren't fer all those arm exercises Nori put me through I'd be dyin' over here." 

" _You_ know Nori?"

"Oh, aye! He practically adopted me brother and I when we went broke. Taught us how to survive on the streets, lots of climbing and swinging and pickpocketing. Dori didnae approve much but he loved to baby us anyways. And wee Ori was always lovely te be around, almost like I was the older sibling fer once." 

"Well I'll be damned. Nori and I used te go out drinking together. He was one crazy Bastard, but a loyal friend when ye get down to it." 

"Aye, I'll miss him though." Bevin stares at a point beyond Bofur's shoulder temporarily and then shakes her head and gets back to work.

\--- 

By the time lunch hour rolls around Bevin is drenched in sweat and covered in a layer of coal dusted grime. She squeezes Bofur's hand before she leaves to find Fíli and Kíli, assuring him that she will see him at dinner. The boys are bouncing noticeably by their boiler and Kíli practically drags Bevin by the hand to the lunch room.  He leads her to a solemn-faced man with piercing eyes and thick dark hair streaked with grey and slicked back from his face. "Uncle, we've found someone that can help us!" 

"Boys, I've told you not to bring other people in without consulting me, it's-"

"A danger to the mission, we know!" Fíli cuts in. "But Bev has blueprints of the ship. Copies given to her by the ship's designer himself." Thorin looks at the woman skeptically, and Bevin rolls her eyes before drawing the blueprints out of her waistband, hunching over them on the table to keep them hidden. 

"I assure you that the boys speak the truth, and I'd be willing te help ye."

"I have no payment to offer you in return and I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I would never ask fer payment from someone as bad off as I am. Now, what exactly do ye need?" Thorin stares deeply into her eyes for a moment, ice blue searching honey brown, then nods satisfied by whatever it was he saw in her eyes.

"I need to steal something from one of the first class state rooms, B38 to be specific. It's a large jewel, and it is the legacy of my family. It was taken from us along with our livelihood and every cent we had left to us."

"Whew, mighty ambitious of ye. Why do ye need the stone?" 

"It's worth almost as much as this ship is. If I had it in my possession I could buy back my family's company and reclaim the life that my family deserves." 

"Well, I see why ye needed the blueprints. Do ye have a plan fer actually stealing the stone?" Thorin's gaze lowers and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Not as such, just that I'll have to do it while the owner of the room is out and it may require a distraction." Bevin snorts and shakes her head, making Thorin narrow his eyes at her.

"That's not how ye case a room te rob. It looks te me like ye’ll be needing a burglar."

"And where can I find one of those?" Thorin asks impatiently.

"It just so happens that my brother was trained by a master thief back in Ireland. I was always a better pickpocket, but he was the one who could get into places unseen, pick locks without even trying, think he made Nori jealous. You'll be needin' his help if ye want te pull this off." 

"Can you convince him to help?"

"Most likely, but he'll need te speak with you first. I'm bringing him te dinner in the 3rd class dining room tonight te meet with my... Well that's not important. Ye can talk te him then, eh?" 

"Of course. Thank you."

"It's not a problem, luv. And now, I'm going to wash this grime off a me before me brother has a fit. I'll see ye later." She hugs Fíli and Kíli then leaves the dining hall. 

\---

Bevin pulls at the lace collar of her dress, huffing as she watches her brother brush his copper curls back and straighten his bowtie for the fifth time. "Bilbo, it's a business meetin' not a cocktail party. They don't expect ye te look like a Prince darlin'. " 

"I know, I just haven't had a job in a while. I don't want te make a bad impression. Besides, I've also got that flute player of yers te meet." 

"I suppose but they're as poor as we are, it's not like they're expecting anything." Bilbo sighs and runs his hands over the worn cotton of his jacket. 

"Alright, let's go." Bevin links their arms and kisses her brother's cheek. 

When they arrive in the dining hall, it's already brimming with activity. Children are running around and conversations blend into a soothing cacophony of noise that gives a homey feel to the almost ascetic dining quarters. She finds Kíli easily, bouncing up and down in front of a table, his uncle and brother sitting down and shaking their heads at his antics. Bevin leads her brother to their table, and prepares to introduce them when Bilbo gasps. Bevin raises an eyebrow at him, but finds him locked in a staring competition with Thorin. Finally, Bilbo lets out a huff of breath and pulls out a chair for his sister before taking a seat himself. Thorin sighs, then stands. "It is clear I owe you an apology before we continue, it was unfair of me to say the things I did, and to assume certain things about you without knowing you first. I apologize." 

Bilbo gapes, a blush rising in his cheeks as he takes in Thorin's apology. A slow smile spreads across his face and he nods. "Thank you for that. Most wouldnae even bother. I apologize fer snapping at ye as well."

"It's fine, I would have done the same." Thorin smiles sheepishly at Bilbo in return, dramatically improving the man's normally grim appearance. "Has your sister discussed the nature of our business with you?"

"Aye, she has. I can do it, but we'll need te be absolutely sure that there's no one nearby when I'm working or the whole thing falls apart. That and I'll need te know what exactly it is that I'm stealing."

"The distraction we can work on later, as for the object, it is a large white jewel that almost appears to have its own light within. It's very smooth and almost egg-shaped. It'll be kept in a safe within the bed chamber. Are you sure you can do this?" Bilbo rolls his eyes with a snort.

"I've been crackin' safes and pickin' locks for the past seven years Sir, I'm completely certain that I can do this for ye." 

"And you aren't put off by the lack of payment?" 

"I've been poor fer a long time Mister, it's nothin' I'm not used te." 

"Thank you for doing this." Thorin says, offering Bilbo his hand over the table. "Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." 

"Bilbo Baggins, at yers." Bilbo takes Thorin's hand, rough calluses sliding along softer ones, lingering for a moment too long. "And it's my pleasure." 

"Well, I'm glad we've got that sorted out, but me brother and I have someone else to meet," Bevin says with a pointed look at her brother. 

"Oh, right, that flute player ye were dancing with last night. I suppose I'll have te intimidate him a bit."

"Oh please Bill, yer about as scary as a wee rabbit." Bevin drags Bilbo away by the hand, waving over her shoulder.

 ---

They find Bofur at a smaller table, playing a game with a tiny boy with skinned knees, smiling encouragingly at him, hair braided underneath his bowler hat and a smear of coal dust on his nose marring his otherwise clean appearance. He turns with a hesitant smile when Bilbo coughs to announce his presence, offering a large hand that engulfs Bilbo’s and flinching when the smaller man squeezes a bit harder than necessary. “I’m uh, Bofur Broadbeam. It’s a pleasure te meet you Mr. Baggins.”

“I’m sure the pleasure is all mine. Perhaps we can discuss what yer intentions towards me sister are over our meal, hmm?” Bofur nods and gulps while Bevin rolls her eyes behind her brother’s back. The meal is not very different from the one the night before, simple bread and soup to start with and meat and potatoes afterwards, with a simple pudding for dessert. Bilbo grilled Bofur well, asking him in that polite but frightening way of his. By feigning innocent curiosity Bilbo manages to get Bofur to tell him about his home life, the state of his finances, how great the age difference between him and Bevin is (six years, with Bevin at twenty- four years of age and Bofur at thirty) and the names of his parents. He also figures out that Bofur is interested in more than just a dance with his sister and says that he’ll allow a courtship provided that it is what his sister wants. Bofur turns towards Bevin, bright hazel-streaked green eyes staring hopefully into hers, and his hat clutched tightly in front of him. “I suppose a courtship would be acceptable,” Bevin says seriously. “As long as ye promise me one thing.”

“Anythin’ lass.”

“Ye hafta promise te give me another dance tonight,” Bevin says, chuckling when Bofur visibly relaxes.

“Oh, ye’ll get more than just one dance, lass. I can promise ye that.” Sure enough, as soon as the band began to play Bofur swept Bevin up, her floral- patterned skirt swirling around her calves as she’s spun around, laughing the whole while. Bilbo smiles at them from his seat, clapping along to the music, foot tapping against the floor, almost wishing he had his fiddle so he could play with the band. As it is he doesn’t notice Kíli until the lad is almost in his lap, having slid when he bounded over. “Pardon me Mister Bilbo, but I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?”

“Oh, no lad, I couldn’t.”

“Please? Fíli wont dance with me and Uncle Thorin is too boring to dance with, so please? Please, please, please, pl-“

“Alright! I’ll dance with ye, just relax.” Bilbo lets the boy pull him to his feet and put a hand on his waist; reaching higher than expected to place a hand on the lad’s shoulder, and tries not to get too dizzy when Kíli starts to spin them around to the music in a crude box-step. His head starts to spin and he giggles without realizing that he’s doing it, and he lets himself drift away with the music, until he’s sure his smile is ridiculous, but Kíli doesn’t seem to mind, laughing along with him. When the music stops his legs betray him and he wobbles, clutching Kíli’s forearms for support, and he lets the lad take him to a seat, thanking him for the dance with a kiss to the cheek that has the boy flushing bright red and stammering before running away. Bilbo grabs a full beer off the table from where someone had been stockpiling them, and downs it in one go, sighing as the cool glass of the pint touches feverish skin. He holds the glass against his neck for a moment, tilting his head to get better access, then closes his eyes and sighs contently. He opens his eyes at a cough and looks up at a rather red-faced Thorin, who is determinately looking anywhere but at Bilbo’s neck.

“Did you say something to my nephew? He’s quite flustered, wont lift his face from his brother’s shoulder.”

“Not that I can think of. He asked me te dance, repeatedly, and I agreed, then I was feelin’ a bit dizzy so I went and sat down and gave ‘im a kiss in thanks for the dance. Come te think of it that’s probably why he’s all in a tizzy.”

“I see. And is a kiss your regular method of thanks?” Thorin asks as he sits down, taking a beer in hand.

“Depends on how good the dance is.” Bilbo replies with a cheeky smile and an exaggerated wink that has Thorin choking into his glass. He shifts closer in response, patting Thorin’s back before whispering, “It also influences the placement of the kiss.” His smile widens when he hears Thorin gulp, and slides his hand to the larger man’s forearm instead of his back.

“Would you be willing to dance with me? I’m interested to see if I am worthy of such thanks.”

“Aye, I would be. But yer nephew has said that you’re too boring te dance with, so I’ll be holding ye te higher standards.” Thorin nods his acceptance and offers Bilbo a hand up, waiting for the song to change before starting up a proper waltz, slowing to match the pace of “Black Velvet Band”. Bilbo smiles as recognizing the singer’s voice, clear and bell-like.

_“In a neat little town they call Belfast, apprentice to trade I was bound._

_And the many’s the hours sweet happiness, I’ve spent in that neat little town._

_But a sad misfortune’s come over me, which caused me to stray from the land._

_Far away from me friends and companions, betrayed by the black velvet band_.” Bilbo spots his sister in front of the band, one hand linked with Bofur’s, and waves behind Thorin’s back. Bevin shoots him a wink before continuing with the chorus. Thorin glides them around in slow circles, his movements deliberate instead of carefree like his nephew’s, and with their height difference Bilbo almost feels like he is flying over the oaken floorboards, feet lifting slightly with every twirl. Unfortunately Thorin also had his hand resting high on Bilbo’s back, very chastely and while the warmth of his large palm was nice, Bilbo wanted to feel the solidity of Thorin’s broad figure pressed against his front, and so he used his elbow to move Thorin’s arm down. Once Thorin’s hand was resting on the dip of his lower back, Bilbo took a step forward, ensuring that Thorin would have to tighten his arm and hold Bilbo against his chest.

“ _Her eyes they shone like diamonds,_

_I thought her the queen of the land,_

_And her hair, it hung over her shoulder,_

_Tied up with a black velvet band.”_ Bofur joins Bevin for the second chorus, his voice deep and smooth like good Irish whiskey, complementing her sweet tones perfectly. Bilbo glanced up at Thorin, unsurprised by the flush high on his cheeks, but when they lock eyes, he can’t help but gasp at the subtle heat he finds there, clear blue grown dark. He leans his head up, resting his forehead against Thorin’s chin as the song draws to a close.

“ _So come all you jolly young fellows,_

_A warning take from me,_

_And if you go out on the town, me boys,_

_Beware of the pretty Colleens._

_They’ll feed you with strong drink, my lads,_

_‘Til you’re unable to stand,_

_And the very first thing that you’ll know is_

_You’ve landed in Van Dieman’s Land._

_Her eyes they shone like diamonds,_

_I thought she was queen of the land,_

_Now im far away from my friends and companions,_

_Betrayed by the black velvet band.”_

The band’s instruments taper off and Bilbo moves back until there is only a fraction of space between him and Thorin. “Well, Mister Baggins? Was that worthy of your thanks?” Bilbo smiles at him and moves as close to Thorin as possible, their noses brushing as Bilbo whispers “Yes” against his lips. Finally Bilbo closes the distance, pressing his parted lips against Thorin’s in a soft kiss, lingering and sweet.

“Were my thanks acceptable Mister Oakenshield?” Bilbo asks, voice breathy. Thorin slowly opens his eyes, which had fallen closed as soon as he had felt soft lips on his own, and lets out a soft rumble of breath.

“More than acceptable Mister Baggins, and enjoyable besides.”

“Perhaps you should call me Bilbo, and see if it earns you another.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin says, almost a husky sigh, and Bilbo shivers a little Before leaning up again. Thorin’s eyes close again, then he feels a soft pressure on his cheek and hears a whisper of Thorin before his arms are suddenly bereft of the warmth of Bilbo’s compact body and his eyes open just in time to watch Bilbo’s rounded hips disappear into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! More Bagginshield in this one! Also Thorin's last name is Oakenshield because he's trying to go under the radar. if his name was still Durin he might attract Smaug's attention.


End file.
